


Wolves and Women

by Blood_and_Lychee



Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Day Four Mythology, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonrya Week, jonrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_and_Lychee/pseuds/Blood_and_Lychee
Summary: Women and wolves wed for life, sometimes dragons do too
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: Jonrya Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614964
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Jonrya Week, Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Wolves and Women

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I almost didn't post anything for day four, but then I decided to do something, even if it was something really short and simple.

It's known that women and wolves wed for life, that was never in question. People often said the king and the queen were both skinchangers, they and their wolves were too connected for not being the case, so the smallfolk talked.

Years after the true parentage of the king was discovered, people found that, in some cases, dragons could also wed for life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fo reading! <3 Great jonrya week to us all <3


End file.
